Nude Beach
by omegafire17
Summary: The boys have always been oblivious, but the girl's want more eventually. A certain trip might just break their obliviousness, but do they have the feelings that 'more' needs? SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, RikuxXion pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do?" Kairi sighed, lounging in a comfy chair, adjusting the folds of her pink strapless dress.<p>

She sat in her shared apartment room, her two best girl friends sitting nearby. It wasn't much, only built for two people living together, but it was home.

"I don't know, Kairi" Namine breathed faintly, looking at her. As she talked, she crossed her legs over her unusual white dress. "But there has to be something" **(For those wondering, just look at Namine's Dead Fantasy outfit ;))**

"Those boys are just so... oblivious" Xion said, laying upside-down on the couch. Her figure-obscuring black dress stopped just above her bare feet, which dangled over the back.

"I know!" Kairi exclaimed. "Sora likes kissing and hand holding as much as the next guy, but we sleep in the same bed and he STILL doesn't get it!". She blushed faintly, smiling. "I mean, I enjoy it when he does all that... but it's been more than 6 months. You think he'd at least try something different"

"At least you get to sleep in the same bed" Namine said, sounding a little jealous. "Everytime I try to get Roxas with me in bed, just to sleep peacefully, he just gets shy... I almost think he's _aware_ of what being that close would mean, but is too shy to want to" she said, glancing upward in thought.

"And Riku just prefers sleeping on the couch" Xion sighed, looking to the side. "Sure, he's been with me in bed when I asked, but he doesn't get it either... although, I think he might be faking it"

"Great!" Namine threw her hands up a little. "Everyone has slept together but me... but you know what I mean" she added hastily.

The girls giggled among themselves, Namine joining in after a second. "But, anyway, why do you think he's faking it, Xion?"

"Well, I have caught him peeking in on me, twice" she added with a coy smile. "He would deny the whole thing, but I knew better"

Kairi giggled, looking up at the ceiling. "We just... need to tempt them... in a way they couldn't ignore" Kairi breathed faintly, trying to think. "Something that they couldn't think was only friendly..."

"Maybe they could see us half-naked?" Xion suggested, slowly adjusting herself into laying down, the blood going to her head.

"No, too easy" Namine sighed, then she blushed heavily. "Plus... that happened once with me and Roxas"

"Really? What happened?" Kairi asked almost instantly, sitting up straight. Xion sat up as well.

"Well, I was getting dressed, and... Roxas walked in, saying something about breakfast before he trailed off" she stammered faintly, blushing. "I kinda froze... but while he was flustered, he managed to say he'll get breakfast ready before walking out. He didn't mention it again"

"What did he actually see, Namine?" Xion asked, her head tilted with a small blush.

"My... my bare back" she stuttered slightly, blushing hard. "And only that... my arms blocked my chest when i froze"

While this conversation continued between Namine and Xion, Kairi gazed at nothing in particular, trying to think. What would be good enough to tempt three oblivious guys?

_"For Roxas at least, the sight of his girl half-naked caused him embarrassment... we don't know if he was actually aroused, but it's a start... and Riku seems to be faking it, but how far would he actually go? And Sora... he seems the hardest to be aroused"_ she thought to herself. _"So what, we just get naked or something?"_

Wait...

She blushed heavily, multiple ideas coming into her head, all of them embarrassing to some degree. _"Oh... so we just strip naked and press ourselves against them?"_ she thought weakly without knowing it. _"No... too forward... they might get scared and run"_

This train of thought continued for awhile, then she realized something. _"Wait... if we just do it ourselves... it'll seem too forward by itself. We should make the boys work for it... which will simultanously show if they have those feelings at all"_

"Girls?" she called to them, making them turn. She outlined her idea, embarrassing as it was. She was at a loss on how to actually implement the idea though.

After much embarrassed talking and blushing, they eventually came up with an idea that followed Kairi's plan. They eventually agreed to it as well, making plans to tell the boy's (in a special way), and get themselves 'prepared' for it.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sora!" Riku taunted lightly, swinging at him with his sword. "You can do better than that!"<p>

"Look who's talking!" Sora countered, attacking him multiple times, being a bit reckless. Even if he hit Riku, it wouldn't cut him, but it would hurt like if he'd hit with a small hammer.

They went at it for another minute, but Roxas intervened. "Okay, guys!" he said, stopping them both physically. "You've been going at each other for an hour, you're gonna hurt yourselves. And not with these" he finished, pushing down the swords.

"Well, excuse our playful rivalry" Riku said, lightly pushing Sora, who pushed back with a chuckle.

"And on the plus side, it keeps us fit" Sora added, stretching with a hum. "Especially for our girls"

"Speaking of them, what do you think they're talking about right now?" Ven added, lightly washing himself with water from the sink, getting rid of the sweaty smell slowly.

"Probably comparing our kissing, and hand holding" Riku said lightly, washing him sink-style as well, then he grinned. "Possibly each other"

"Dude!" Roxas protested violently, his face turning red, Riku chuckling. "What? I'm just teasing you two"

"But what do you mean, 'compare each other', exactly?" Sora asked, also washing himself. He knew Riku meant the girls comparing _something_... he just didn't know what exactly.

As soon as Riku tried to answer, Roxas clamped a hand over his mouth. In the ensuring struggle, Roxas answered Sora's confusion with: "You're better off not knowing"

Sora blinked, he opened his mouth, then his pants pocket vibrated. Pulling his phone out, he saw he had a text from Kairi: _"Meet me at our apartment, as soon as you can. Love, Kairi"_

"Guys, Kairi texted" he told them, gathering his stuff, which interrupted their struggle. "I gotta get going"

"Okay, then we'll see you here tomorrow" said Roxas, dusting himself off from struggling with Riku, who chuckled. "Next thing we know, our phones will vibrate" Riku chuckled.

All three froze when Riku's AND Roxas's phones vibrated audibly. Sora watched as the both of them slowly took their phones out, seconds passing as they read. Then they hurried to pack their own stuff, throwing on shirts, the works.

"What's up?" he asked in a hurry, throwing on a shirt himself.

"Namine wants me in Kairi's apartment, to meet her there, as soon as possible" Roxas said in a hurry, hopping on one foot to get a shoe on.

"Xion too, what he said" Riku added, stuffing his clothes in a heap in his bag.

As the three guys hurried out the door, a bit of a mess, this thought crossed Sora's mind: _"All 3 of us, and all 3 of our girls in one room, at the same time"_ he thought. _"Something's up here"_

* * *

><p><strong>It's not much, but I still hope you enjoyed it :) There's more coming, starting with the girl's telling the guys their 'plan', which i'm sure you're all aware of simply from the title. And if you're wondering why I chose this title, I kinda felt like it :D<strong>

**Leave a review if you like it, please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>Sora took out his keys, searching for the apartment one.<p>

"What do you think the girl's want, Riku?" Roxas asked while they were waiting.

Riku made a small sound, his arms crossed. "I don't know, but all three girls in there? It's something important, for sure" he said, getting a faint nod from Roxas.

Sora finally opened up his apartment door, pushing it forward. Roxas and Riku followed close behind, all three slowing when they saw all three girls standing, waiting for them.

The girls smiled at them sweetly, gesturing to stand near them. "Come on in, boys" said Kairi.

"Definitely not a good sign" Riku whispered discreetly to Roxas, who discreetly countered with 'Wanna bet?'

"So girls, why did you call us all here?" Sora asked, aware of the bet, but choosing not to shush them. Let them have their fun.

"We wanted to interest you boys in some plans" said Xion, smiling with a small smirk. And before anyone could ask, Namine continued, "About a week from now, the six of us will be going to a beach, together".

"You owe me 5 bucks" Roxas whispered discreetly, to the annoyed sigh of Riku, which the girl's gave no sign of hearing. No visible sign anyway.

"So, why tell us all at once?" Sora asked, chuckling a little with a smile. "I mean, the beach sounds awesome, and we'll love sending time with our girls, but... why ask us all at once like this?"

"Because it's a special type of beach" said Xion, with Namine nodding. "Very" she added.

"Why? Is it a clothing-optional beach?" Riku asked, grinning with a chuckle.

"Dude!" Roxas exclaimed, lightly punching him. "You don't just say that out aloud!"

"And who's gonna stop me?" Riku asked, shoving him in that friendly way. It sooned became one of those friendly brawls, but they made sure it never quite went into the breaking stage.

"Guys! Come on, stop it! Not cool!" Sora yelled out, trying to get in-between them and stop it. It was more difficult than he thought.

While this went on, Xion leaned closer to Namine. "Definitely faking it, Riku" she whispered discreetly, Namine nodding.

"And Roxas seems aware of the actual implications, but he's very shy about them" she whispered back, smiling.

"And Sora? Seems the same, but time will tell" Kairi whispered, then giggled. "I can't wait to see their faces when we tell him Riku's correct"

"Better do it quickly, before they break something" Namine, gesturing at the boys.

Kairi nodded, calling out to them, "Guys!". It got a 'What!' from the guys, but it didn't stop their fighting, nor did they pay much attention. She smirked slightly, crossing her arms. "Guys, Riku was correct" she called to them, loud enough so that they could all hear.

The guys all pretty much froze where they stood: Riku had his arms around Roxas's neck (as part of a grip, nothing more), Roxas had been struggling against it seconds ago, and Sora had been trying to pull Riku off Roxas. Seconds passed as the shock settled in.

"He is?" Sora and Roxas breathed out in unison, speaking from shock and surprise. "I am?" Riku added at nearly the same time, genuinely shocked.

"Yes" said Xion, smirking. "Yes you are, Riku"

"A beach" Namine added, smiling with arms crossed. "A 'nude' beach... where you can be half-naked, or fully naked, and it's okay"

The boys didn't react much, but their faces did turn red. Even Sora's, as even he knew the possible implications of this little trip.

"There's just two things, boys" Kairi said, holding up two fingers to make sure it got through their shocked brains.

"One" Xion started, stepping forward and lightly poking Riku's face. "No getting aroused in front of anyone"

All three blinked slowly, slowly letting go of each other as they looked at her, their blushes still there. They had a feeling about what she meant.

Xion smirked, giggling. "What it means, no getting _hard_ on us" she finished with a smirk, special emphasis on hard. Kairi and Namine glanced away with blushes at how blunt she was being.

"Ah, that's no fun" Riku breathed out, faint enough that only the guys heard him. This got him a discreet elbow in the ribs by Roxas.

"And two" Kairi said, looking back and standing next to Sora, smiling a bit with a blush. "A condition while we're there"

The guys blinked, but before they could ask, Namine stood next to Roxas, a hand on his shoulder. "The condition is this" she said softly, smiling with a blush as well. "If we're to get naked, you three must get naked as well"

The boy's managed to continue breathing, and blinking, but not much else. Their overwhelming shock was pretty clear to the girls, who secretly smiled at each other. It showed there was some promise for them after all, to improve their relationships ever further.

After a few seconds, Namine spoke up. "And don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to think about this" she said sweetly, then looked at Kairi and Xion. "How about I cook us up something at my apartment? Leave the boys alone?"

Kairi nodded with a giggle, touching a kiss to Sora's cheek. "I'll be back here in a few hours" she whispered softly, while Xion and Namine did much the same, except that they'd be back at their apartments.

With that, the girls exited out, closing the door on the stunned guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Riku was faking being oblivious, Roxas was aware but too shy, and Sora wasn't naive he just plain didn't know... but they've been told now :) Next comes the reactions, of both the girl's and the guys.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>The girl's barely made it to the car before their act blew.<p>

Namine slumped against the driver's seat. "Oh man..." she breathed out, her face as red as a tomato. "That was embarrassing! Even before telling them!"

"Tell me about it" Kairi rasped out lightly, her head against the glass window, her face trying to decide if it was redder than her hair or not. "That was hard, to seem like we weren't shy at all... when we were just about to explode"

Xion fell backward in the backseat, sprawled with her face red. "Well... at least..." she stammered, trying to lighten things up. "At least the boys... aren't as oblivious as they seemed. And you saw their reactions... there's hope for them yet"

There was a weak agreement from them, but they didn't really react much. They were still recovering.

Some minutes later, Namine slowly reached out and started her car, startling the others out of their dazes. "Let's go to my place, make some dinner" she said meekly, her face still red. "Leave the boys alone for awhile... let them talk it out"

Kairi slowly nodded, sitting up with a little effort. "Yeah... yeah, let them talk it out" she said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Dinner sounds good"

Xion pushed herself back into sitting position, her face still red as well. "Okay, dinner's good... but is it too soon to discuss swimsuits or tans?" she said faintly. "In case the boys... say yes?"

Namine pulled out and drove away, both her and Kairi silent. It was too soon.

* * *

><p>Not long after the girls left, the guys started freaking out as well, though in a different way.<p>

Sora sat on the couch, his hands in his spiky hair, completely in shock. Roxas kept pacing erratically, making small noises as he did so. Riku mostly just stayed in one place, but his gaze was unfocused.

They were (mostly) silent for a minute.

"I joked about it" Riku said at last, faintly. "I joked about it... I didn't think they were serious" His hands passed over his face. "Oh my god they're serious..."

Roxas just stopped, then he banged his head against the wall once, but not hard.

This disturbed Sora, but only for a moment. "What are you doing?" he said, his insides in a mess.

"This calms me" Roxas muttered, then sighed as he removed his head and turned around. "What do you think? I'm freaking out here!"

"We all are!" Sora exclaimed, which came out of nowhere, and he breathed heavily. "We all are..."

"Look, guys..." Riku said, stepping closer to them, one hand still on his forehead. "We're never gonna get anywhere if we just stay shocked, or react purely from it... we gotta calm down, and think"

That took some doing, but they did it, eventually.

"Okay..." Riku said, laying on the other couch, his head hanging off the side. "Regardless of whether we say yes, or no, to their condition... we're still going on that trip" he said faintly. "The girl's planned the trip in the first place, and the beach would be fun"

"Just one thing" Roxas said, sitting up, his face slowly turning read. "It's a special beach... whether we say yes or not, a lot of other people there will be..." he tried to finish, but his mouth wouldn't let him.

"So no matter what we do, we're screwed" said Sora, looking down. "Granted, not in a bad way... but we can't avoid seeing others... nude" he just barely managed to say, his face turning red.

"Well... it doesn't have to be bad, for us or the girls" said Riku, looking up. "We'll do the trip to make them happy, right?"

This got weak agreements from the other guys, weak only because of nervousness and shock.

"And, from the way they talked about it... I think... they want us to" he said slowly, glancing away. "It seemed like... it would make them happy... shy and nervous, but happy"

The boys were silent for awhile, trying to think. It would definitely be embarrassing whether they did it or not, but the girl's seemed to want it... and if it made them happy (shy and nervous, yes, but happy), wasn't it worth a try? And if the entire trip was gonna be embarrassing as well as fun, for both sides, what was a little extra embarrassment to make their girls happy? Of course, that was easier thought than done...

That and more went through Sora's head, but he still wasn't sure. The thought of himself being naked, his girl being naked, his best friends of both genders naked... it seemed like too much at once to think about. Not to mention he never quite looked at Kairi with that special interest before... sure he'd looked with curiousity, but not quite the same way most guys did.

"So..." Roxas finally spoke up, his face red, but determined. "We've all got a lot to think about this next week... but do we decide now, or later?"

Seconds later, they all responded at the same time: "Later"

* * *

><p><strong>The reactions, of both sides ;) Though I can't help but think the girl's reactions needed more to it, despite not knowing what else i could add at that point... hmm, what do you think?<strong>

**But either way, make sure to tell me what you thought of the whole story :) Leave a review**

**Oh, and next chapter is the actual beach trip itself (should be interesting)**

**Also, I may be late on the next one, as I just got this absolutely annoying cold here today. Just so you know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>Sora parked the car, slowly turning it off. "All right, we're here" he said to his group, slowly opening the door and glancing around.<p>

Just in front of the car was a stretch of grass, separating the concrete parking lot from the actual beach. The beach itself stretched far from side to side, and was filled with a good number of people. Even from their distance, it was still possible to make out skin color... and though not everyone was completely bare, a fair number were.

Sora shook his head hard, closing the door. There were here, and they would have fun. If he could just keep calm and focus on the fun part, he (and by extension, they) would get through this.

"This beach is lovely" said Kairi beside him, making him look at her with a smile. "Yeah" he agreed, inwardly grateful for something to focus on. A second later, she looked at the general crowd of people, then she glanced away, her face blushing a bit.

"So, let's unpack" he said, opening the trunk and unpacking their stuff, all six of them helping carry stuff. "Where will we set up?" Xion asked, hefting two of the foldable beach chairs.

"Close to the grass" Riku answered, picking up the full cooler. "It's not that far to the water anyway, and if we get too sandy for comfort, we can wipe it off there"

"Good point, Riku" Roxas added, holding his bundle of stuff.

"By the way, guys?" Namine said, making them glance at her. She fidgeted a bit with her long-to-one-side strand of hair, which blocked most of her swimsuit strap under her clothes. "You never actually... said if we you'd do the condition... or not, yet" she stammered faintly, her face turning red.

The guys glanced at each other, faint blushes appearing, but they didn't answer. Instead, they just slowly walked toward the beach, picking a spot near the grass.

The girl's followed behind, their faces faintly red, but still looking at each other with smiles. "Maybe they mean to surprise us" Xion whispered softly. "Maybe" Kairi agreed, still trying hard not to make her face resemble her hair.

* * *

><p>Not seconds after setting up, the six of them simply removed their outer clothes slowly, wearing their swimsuits underneath. And while the guy's swimsuits were simple, they were stunned at their girl's swimsuits.<p>

Kairi wore a pink two-piece, which was modest and cute, but with quite a sexy view as well. Namine's white one was two-piece as well as modest, but her's was more sexy, being a string type. Xion's was black, and two-piece like the others, but hers was all cute, with a bit of sexy on the chest look.

"Wow" Roxas breathed out, the two guys inwardly agreeing.

The girl's giggled in mixed happiness and shyness, then Kairi stepped forward, taking Sora's hand. "So... shall we swim first? Or tan?" she asked, a small blush on her face.

He grasped her hand back, smiling. "Swim, duh" he said, then pulled her along, Kairi making a surprised sound then a giggle. "Last one's a rotten egg!" he called back at the others, but he wasn't sure if they followed or not.

They got as far as their waists in the water, the chilly water a shock to their warm bodies. Kairi shivered slightly, while Sora looked back, taking slow steps forward. "Cold" she said, smiling with a small red blush.

"Just take my hand" he said, smiling as he offered it, which she took with a giggle, slowly following him forward into the water, soon their feet weren't touching the bottom. They swam a ways out, but still within easy reach of land.

Kairi giggled, brushing a strand of her wet red hair out of her face. "This is really fun, Sora" she said softly, floating closer to him. "Even if you don't do our c... our condition, we're still happy"

He gently grasped his hands, even as his face turned red slowly. "Would doing your... condition make you happy?" he asked softly. "I thought... well, we all thought... if it made our girls happy... we could try it"

Her eyes sparkled as she giggled profusely, floating closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. "Well, it would please us" she whispered faintly but softly. "We'd be nervous and shy... but happy". She looked up at him, her lips looking downright inviting. "If you want to, that is"

He smiled softly, gently tilting her head up with a finger. "We do" he whispered softly, leaning forward. "We'll be nervous and uneasy... but we're doing it for our girls, to make them happy, which makes us happy". And with that, he closed his eyes and kissed her softly, which she got into easily.

They didn't know how long they were out there kissing, but by the time they stopped, there was a fair amount of prune in their fingers. After catching their breath, both of them slowly became aware that Sora's fingers were resting on her top's straps. They both turned a little red, but they didn't look away from each other.

She glanced down at his hands, smiling softly with a small blush. "You know... you don't have to do it" she whispered softly, her fingers gently caressing his cheeks. "The condition was always a choice... optional"

He blushed harder, his smile soft but nervous. "Well... we want to... despite any embarrassment" he stammered a bit, but once he started, it was easier to keep going. "And not just for ourselves... to make our girls happy"

"Awww, that's so sweet" she cooed a little, her eyes sparkling, running her other hand through his spiky hair. "But you make us happy already... we just sometimes want a little more"

He blushed heavier, smiling softly as his fingers moved slightly over her straps. "Like this, now?" he whispered softly.

She nodded, her face as red as her hair now. "Yeah... like this" she whispered in a small nervous voice. "If you want to, go ahead... but if you don't, then don't. Either way, I trust you completely, Sora"

He nodded nervously, gulping silently, his fingers somewhere between under his control and paralyzed. "Okay" he stammered faintly.

Time seemed to just stop as they floated there, holding there. He had no idea how long had passed, but one moment, he was frozen, and the next her strap had come undone. Their blushes only deepened, but it was just enough to knock him out of shock, barely. Slowly, his hands pulled her top down, leaving her bare from the waist up.

While the water distorted the image a little, he could still see quite clearly... and it was like getting a glimpse of heaven, however corny that sounded. Big, but not too big, pleasant to look at, and soft-tipped little pink nubs only completed the image.

"I'm..." he just barely rasped out, his face as red as Kairi's hair. "I'm dreaming... a beautiful dream"

He was brought back to Earth by an almost literal storm of shy giggling, Kairi's eyes sparkling and her smile shy. "Oh Sora..." she stammered nervously but softly.

The next second, she suddenly made a surprised shy sound, her face turning even redder. Sora blinked slowly, then suddenly became aware he was holding the other half of her swimsuit. _"How did...?"_ he thought in shock and surprise. _"How did that happen?"_

Kairi visibly struggled to not cover herself, but at the same time, she couldn't quite stay completely bare in front of him. "Sora... I didn't know... you were so bold" she whispered shyly and nervously.

"I-I-I..." he stammered, not knowing how this happened, but his eyes glanced down at her body.

The water distorted the image even more, so he could only make out the color and general shape of her legs. So in short, he couldn't quite get a good look from this angle.

"...can't see too well?" she whispered softly, bringing him back with a jolt. "Uh..." he got then, then shook his head a bit, to her giggle.

"It's okay... one step at a time" she whispered softly, then she glanced down, her blush darkening. "Now... my turn..."

He made a small sound when her hands touched his swimsuit, breathing heavily as she slowly pulled them down and off. He could only look at her face, his own completely red, and see her reaction.

She giggled shyly and nervously, glancing away, her face dark red. "Sora..." she whispered softly, not saying much, but the emotions showing how she felt clearly.

They floated there for awhile, both nervous and shy to degrees they never knew before. Sora rubbed his head, glancing at her body, while Kairi looked at her fingers, glancing at his body as well.

"Oh" Kairi said in a small voice, slowly becoming aware of their prune state. "We gotta... we gotta get dry... or we'll shrivel up soon" she whispered, jolting him, but he did agree, once he noticed.

"Yeah... yeah" he said, not sure what to do, so he simply held his swimsuit in one hand, and started swimming back toward the beach. Swimming while holding his swimsuit was completely wierd, but he did it, discreetly aware that Kairi was swimming behind him, also holding her swimsuit in her hands.

* * *

><p>Sora breathed a bit heavily from the swimming, slowly looking forward, seeing Roxas, Namine, Riku and Xion were already at their spot. All four were naked, like he and Kairi were. Seeing his best guy friends naked... awkward, but ignorable after a little. Seeing his best girl friends naked... it was like Kairi all over again, just without that extra kick. He didn't fail to notice that Namine was a bit bigger, and Xion a bit smaller.<p>

Still, it was Kairi he was really interested in, not them. He turned to make sure she had caught up with him, but he was a bit stunned. She was breathing a little much like him, but she was upright, and for the first time... he had a good luck down there.

Unlike him, she was completely smooth down there. The little 'extra' she had... it had a simple, but lovely beauty to it that was hard to describe. She was also cleanshaven, and it really suited her curves.

He slowly became aware that she was staring at him the same way he was staring at her: shyly, nervously, curiously. He glanced away, thinking he was gonna explode if he had anything else happen to him.

So instead of glancing back at Kairi (much as he wanted to, and NOT in the way most would think), he turned and walked back toward their spot, wiping off the wet sand that was clinging to his legs first in the grass.

What happened next, he didn't really keep track of much, trying to figure what to do or feel. He got bits and pieces of what was happening around him though: Kairi laying down on her back to tan (gulp); Namine hugging Roxas from behind, and his startled reaction to what he was undeniably feeling from that hug (poor guy); Xion making out with Riku, though it never went any further than that. (Well... there were worse things they could be doing)

"Sora?" he heard, making him jolt as he looked at Kairi, who was smiling with a blush up at him. "Are you okay?" she whispered softly.

"Uh..." he stammered slightly. What could he possibly say? "Sure..."

* * *

><p>Having dropped off their friends, Sora pulled into their apartment's garage. He and Kairi slowly got out, gathering what they had brought, barely saying a world the entire time, in the good way.<p>

The entire trip to the beach had been fun and embarrassing, among other things. Because all six of them were good friends, they had fun naturally, despite the embarrassing fact that they were all nude. They had tanned, swam, even played a round of beach volleyball (there was a court there on the beach). So yeah... they would be a little awkwardness between them for a few days.

Not to mention the entire time, both boys and girls couldn't help sneaking peeks at each other. Sure most of it was was for their boyfriends/girlfriends, respectively, but there were some glances to the others of the opposite sex...

They put their stuff away inside, then stood there in the room, silent.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go..." he said, not sure what to say. "Go wash off..."

She nodded a bit, a finger playing with her hair. "Yeah... good idea" she said, while he nodded faintly and walked off. More like ran off.

Both of them alone, they breathed heavily, and not from loss of breath. Thinking neither would hear the other, they screamed at the same time.

Sora... he screamed from sheer stress. Why stress? Well, let's see... he'd been introduced to a side of Kairi he'd never seen or thought of before, not to mention the others; had a rush of feelings he didn't know EXISTED, let alone felt so good; had been around those strange feelings and his naked friends for hours; all that and more bottled off more or less for much of the day. So yeah... he had gone through a lot, and had to let it somehow.

Kairi... she screamed from embarrassment and happiness. Embarrassment from the obvious, and happiness from the fact that Sora might be capable of more every now and then. All it had taken was a little push... but MAN was it embarrassing! Seeing him naked, him seeing her naked, both of them seeing their friends naked, being around each other like that for hours, despite having fun... yeah it was a 'little' push.

Little did they know that their friends were doing much the same as they were, just in slightly different ways.

Still, for the six of them, their chances of 'more' in the future were pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>An unusual but understandable ending. I think many of us would scream if we'd just gone through something like this, without having a clue about it before. Still, hoped you all liked it :) Leave a review<strong>

**Also, not sure on if I'm gonna continue or not with this story... but if I do, it'll be awhile from now. Tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5: Sora and Kairi

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>It had been some time since the beach.<p>

Kairi lay there on her stomach, watching TV on her bed, dressed in only her bra and panties. But despite the TV, all that was on her mind was Sora. Ever since their trip together with their friends, things had been different between her and Sora.

A good kind of different though.

Sora, being naive at this kind of thing, had come directly to her for what to do (bless his heart). They talked about what those feelings meant, what they could lead to (including children), and what they could do with them. She had slowly and gently taught him all those things, and though he was nervous and shy, he did try for her sake. As far as she could tell though, the nervousness wasn't for himself; it was that he might be bad at it.

She smiled with a blush as she remembered. They had gotten naked (which wasn't as bad, considering they had already seen each other that way), but they hadn't touched much, other than the teachings. She had told him how good it made her feel, the way he touched her, but she hadn't pushed him to do anything.

Back in the present, Kairi wondered how Sora was doing. Truth be told, she wanted him to do a little touching with her right now, which was why she was half-dressed.

"Kairi?" she heard through the apartment, making her jump and the remote fall out of her hands.

"What, Sora?" she called back, her heart pounding a little. He sounded close, and she wasn't remotely ready if he was to come in...

Sora walked in seconds later, making her freeze in shock. "Um, I just wanted to talk..." he said as he came in, trailing off as he looked at her.

Both were acutely aware that she was in bra and panties only, and it somehow was more embarrassing then being seen naked. She didn't know whether to cover herself or not, but her mouth worked of it's own accord: "Oh, I'm sorry, I can change" she said, already starting to get up.

"No, don't" he said quickly, making her stop in surprise. He was blushing (much like she was), but he steeled himself with a breath, slowly walking until he sat on the bed, next to her. "Well, like I said... I wanted to talk with you a little" he said, looking at her face with a smile, but it didn't stop either of their blushes.

"Okay" she said with a smile, not without a small stammer, which she managed to hide. "What about?"

But to her surprise, he leaned forward, and his hands touched the back of her bra.

She made a small sound in surprise, feeling his fingers working on her back strap, making her blush harder. "This... this is talking?" she asked, and this time her voice did stammer a bit.

"Not really" he stammered, his own face red, but his fingers still working. "I was just too embarrassed... to say I wanted to do this... and not just for me, for you" he continued, then made a small sound of his own. "And wow this thing is hard to undo"

She was both embarrassed and touched, then she giggled a bit, her fingers reaching back there while she kissed his cheek. "Then let me" she whispered softly, the stammer gone for some reason. "And kiss me while I do so"

That he happily did, which she enjoyed. As they enjoyed each other's lips, Kairi slowly undid her bra, letting it fall a bit against her skin. When this happened, she pulled away a bit, taking his hand in hers. "Your turn" she whispered softly but shyly, slowly and gently brushing his fingers against her bra.

"Okay" he breathed, both nervously and shyly, his face still red as his hands slowly moved downward. She made a small sound as his fingers touched her bare skin, pulling her bra off her body. A few seconds passed as Sora stared down at her chest, not that she could blame him, but it still made her blush more.

She placed her arms around his neck, one hand in his spiky hair, smiling nervously but shyly. "Take your time" she whispered softly, her eyes sparkling slightly, commited to this.

He couldn't speak, so his actions spoke for him instead. She moaned lightly when he caressed her chest, his fingers moving across her nipples, along with cupping them gently. This continued for a good while, Kairi slowly falling backward onto the bed, removing his shirt somewhere along the line. She had cried out when he gently pinched her nipples, her breathing heavy and starting to feel a little... wet.

"Oh, Sora" she breathed out, her chest heaving as she raised her head a bit, feeling Sora's hands wander across her stomach. She liked it when he did that, though it wasn't one of her wild spots. "You're pretty good"

"T-Thank you" he stammered, gently caressing her slim stomach. "I did worry I was no good"

She giggled a bit, sitting up slowly with a smile, ruffling his spiky hair. "Well, you are good" she whispered softly, letting him take his time with her stomach. Getting her boyfriend to rush into something he wasn't prepared for never quite worked.

But in the meantime, she slowly became aware that she was a bit wet, and wanted more. So she discreetly touched her own hand to her chest, closing her eyes, at the very least trying to keep her current level of 'want'.

She had barely gone a few seconds of that before she gasped out, in both pleasure and surprise, her eyes half-snapping open. Sora had slowly touched her genitals... well, with her panties still on, but still.

"Um..." Sora stammered faintly, his face red. "Is... is it normal... to be wet?"

"K-Kinda" she half-rasped out, stifling a moan at the mere sensation of being touched. "Oh!" she cried out, even though it was at the simple motion of moving his hand up and down.

"Did that hurt you?" he stammered nervously, breathing heavily in concern.

"No!" she cried out loudly, breathing heavily with a small sound. "No... that felt good... Oh!"

That last cry had been another of his movements, but what she didn't feel was that while she was recovering from the sensation, Sora had sneaked her panties off her body.

"Oh, Sora..." she breathed out, her chest heaving at the sensation. "Do that again, please!"

He did, and this time she screamed in pure pleasure. As she moaned and cried out from his rubbing, she was vaguely surprised that her panties seemed to have disappeared, even as her genitals become so much wetter.

He eventually stopped, and she slumped there on the bed, her head rolling to the side, breathing heavily with eyes closed. During that time recovering, she didn't know what Sora was doing (possibly washing off her wetness).

Eventually, she half-opened her eyes, seeing a brown blur above her head. "Are you okay, Kairi?" she heard, bringing a small smile to her face. Even in the act of giving her pleasure, he was still the same Sora she knew and loved.

"Yeah" she rasped out, but it was easier to talk as she continued. "I'm okay... just need a moment. Can you... help me sit up, please?"

"Of course" he agreed, gently taking her arm and shoulder, gently pulling her up. She would have fallen back over if not for his support, which she was grateful for.

After a few moments of her purely recovering, he gently kissed her forehead. "Should we stop now?" he asked gently, but there was an undertone of nervousness.

"No" she answered, her fingers slowly moving down his own body, savoring the feel of his chest. "No... it was amazing... and it's my turn now"

"Kairi" he breathed out, but only in nervousness. She didn't hear any trace of not being prepared, or not wanting to do it, so she went slow. She tugged her fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers, gulping shyly and nervously herself. She slowly pulled them down, her face turning dark-red as she caught sight of Sora's hard thing. Sure she had seen it before, but not like it was now.

Sora squirmed a bit when her fingers grasped his thing, his breathing becoming heavy. "Kairi" he breathed out, sounding unsure.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with pleasure but still concerned. "You don't want to?" she whispered gently.

He slowly shook his head, his blush dark-red, but his eyes soft even in pleasure. "No... I'm not ready for that, not yet" he breathed out.

She smiled slowly, gently removing her hand. To her surprise though, Sora gently pushed her backward onto the bed, then she gasped in surprise when she felt the tip of his dick against her still-wet genitals. Her face dark-red, she looked up at him with sparkling yet confused eyes.

He smiled a bit, his fingers gently touched her cheek. "I'm not ready for that yet... but this, I am" he breathed out, kissing her lips briefly. "I know it looks weird... but I want to go at my own pace"

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling but nervous and shy. "I trust you, Sora, and I want you, badly" she whispered softly, kissing him back. "And you don't have to worry, I'm on the pill... nothing will happen tonight but pleasure"

"I'll still be gentle" he promised, then he slowly breathed in and out, then he started pushing in. Her breathed hitched several times, and her eyes closed involutarily, then he hit her barrier.

"Um... what's that I'm feeling?" he stammered faintly, his hands on either side of her body.

"It's just a... first time thing" she breathed out, wanting him further in but restraining that urge, for now. "Just push past it... It'll hurt a little, but then the body will adjust... and it'll be pleasurable afterward"

"Okay... if you say so" he said nervously, slowly getting a better position for himself, taking her hands in his. As he did so, she braced herself with slow breathes. She had no regrets in giving herself to Sora, and she had heard that was the key to whether or not the first time would hurt a lot or little.

Sora broke past her barrier.

Her entire body stiffened, and she made a small whimper, but there were no tears. In fact, it hadn't hurt as much as the thought it would. Her body still needed time to adjust though, as her walls were unusued to this.

"Are you okay?" he rasped out, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

His concern really touched her heart, and she managed to nod after a few moments, when her body adjusted. As soon as it did though, feeling his thing inside her like this... it was better than she could have imagined.

"So, I just... move back and forth... repeatedly?" he rasped out, his face dark-red but commited to making his girl happy.

"Basically" she just managed to rasp out, moaning from the full feeling she was experiencing.

He began to move inside her. She cried out and moaned repeatedly, digging her fingers into his spiky hair as her body bounced hard with every thrust. She felt like it was filling her every sense, even inch of her. Even though she didn't know it, her mouth said things of it's own accord; things like 'Faster' and 'Harder'. Everytime she said it, he would oblige.

The pleasure just kept building, for both of them. Kairi wrapped her legs around Sora's back, pulling him closer to her, moaning loudly in pleasure. She could feel it in her lower region, a building sensation.

Seconds before she was about to explode though, Sora stopped with a cry, both of them slumping against the bed. She felt his seed fill her insides, breathing heavily, her face red. But she wasn't finished... and she needed to be, they'd come this close.

"S... Sora?" she rasped out, her voice very weak from pleasure and moaning.

He took some time to answer, but he did. "W... W-What?" he rasped out, his own voice weak too.

"I... I haven't... 'finished' yet" she rasped out, her voice becoming a bit desperate because she was still so aroused. "Please... f-finish me!"

Her eyes closed and her body heaving, she didn't feel any response from him. Seconds passed, and she gathered what little energy she had to beg him again.

Just then, Sora licked across her genitals slowly.

"AH!" she cried out loudly, as much in surprise as pleasure. She squirmed underneath his licking tongue, moaning loudly as he did what she asked, her pleasure building back up again. Within seconds, it got closer and closer to exploding.

She cried and moaned her loudest yet, slumping completely as her own fluids spilled out, her chest heaving.

She didn't know how long she stayed that way, but she eventually got enough energy to open her eyes, even as her vision took a few seconds to un-blur. Sora sat there by her side, with a small smile. Small drops dripped from his mouth.

"You taste funny" he whispered softly, his voice still raspy, but he smiled. "A good funny though" he added gently.

She giggled slowly, a small smile on her face as she lay there, her hand twitching to find his. "It was... this was still... the best night of my life" she whispered softly back, her voice still raspy as well.

"I'm glad" he whispered softly, coming closer and taking her hand, gently laying there with her.

As it turned out, they were both so tired afterward, they fell asleep together in the same bed. They would sleep in the same bed for every night afterward, even if all they did beforehand was kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>One lemon down, two to go ;)<strong>

**So overall, Sora can please his girl, despite being nervous and shy (sometimes naive), though he can be sneaky. And Kairi, she likes it soft and gentle, or at least as soft and gentle as can be.**

**The other couples though, won't have the same tastes, trust me ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Roxas and Namine

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>It had been some time since the beach.<p>

Namine sat in the front passenger seat of the car, Roxas driving on her left. She was wearing a simple white dress, having worn it on their date, which they were driving home from. Her fingers toyed with the strands of hair on her right side, a small blush on her cheeks, thinking of the little 'accident' that happened.

It was simple: Roxas had tripped, she had tried to help him up, but it somehow had her falling as well, her chest on his back.

Roxas, being a gentlemen, had nervously laughed it off and continued with their date like nothing happened, but she had seen more in his eyes... she had seen the shyness. And that was the thing about Roxas with sexual touching: he had two modes about it. One = shy and nervous and too overwhelmed to do much of anything.

Two = pleasure. In that mode, Roxas would forget all about everything but their pleasure, and he would throw himself at her, playing with her roughly.

And she had discovered, she liked it rough. The trick was to build Roxas up, until he 'snapped'. Don't get her wrong, she liked the soft nervous touch every now and then, she just prefered it rough.

Back in the present, she found that thinking about their past touchings had aroused her a little bit. She wanted Roxas's touch, and she wanted it now. And even if it went as far as penetrating her, she had already taken care of that, just in case. What her luck that they were pulling into their own little apartment right now?

"All right, we're back" he said, shutting off the car and getting out, she nodding as she got out. She followed behind him, eyeing the bit of skin she could see between shirt and pants. Just as he unlocked the door to their apartment, the door opening, she made her move.

"Oh" he gasped out in surprise, feeling Namine pressing herself against his back. Sure they were both fully clothed, but the feel of Namine's soft chest against his back... it meant she wanted this.

Smiling sexily, she wrapped her arms around his chest, rubbing herself against his back, loving the shudders of pleasure he was getting. And as she kept herself against him, he just managed to close the door behind them, and lock it, before he lost his ability to hold the keys, which fell with a CLANG!

She smirked; it was working already.

"Namine" he breathed out, looking back at her, his breathing heavy but trying to take a step forward, her legs wrapped around his waist now. But it wasn't her weight that was stopping him.

"Yes?" she whispered in a husky tone, smiling sexily at him. She saw two things in his eyes, the expected shyness and nervousness one of them. The other was want... he did want this. His shyness and nervousness were in the way though.

Well, she had to do something about that.

"I..." he breathed, his eyes nervous. "I want... I..." he tried to get it out, but was stopped by her lips, to his surprise.

"Shhh" she breathed against his skin, snaking her tongue across his neck. "Don't talk... let your feelings speak for themselves"

Other than gasps and moans, he pretty much become incapable of speaking coherently. She purred as she licked her way across his neck, one hand moving down his shirt to his muscles, the other snaking it's way down his pants.

He kinda jerked at that, and she enjoyed how he squirmed, while it lasted anyway. She had him in her control, but when he snapped, that would end. Might as well have her fun now, right?

She jerked him around a bit, then he did this odd full-body stiffening, then relaxing. She stopped, smirking as she slowly got off him. This was the crucial part: if she did nothing, all her hard work would be wasted. But a pleasurable kiss or touch?

It would set him off like a firecracker.

She walked around in front of her boyfriend, tilting his head up with a finger. His eyes were desperate and aroused, but the last vestiges of shyness and nervousness were still there.

Smirking sexily, she grasped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him closer slowly, her breath hot against him. "Don't be afraid" she whispered huskily, then she planted her lips against his, her passion filling every single sensation.

He let out some sort of growl, then he quickly kissed her back with all his passion, his tongue quickly following. She moaned into his mouth, loving his dominating passion, even as her own tongue wrapped around his.

Somehow, during all that action, her hands were busy working on his shirt. He almost ripped it off in his annoyance, it being in the way, then pretty much launched himself at her. Her hands gripped his spiky hair as they continued their tongue action, Roxas picking her up, making her moan as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Roxas walked through their apartment, but his focus was all on her, which she enjoyed. She gasped and moaned when he accidently walked her into a wall, her legs touching the floor, but it only aroused Roxas more. Pressing her back up against the wall, his hands tore at her white dress, pulling it off over her head in seconds roughly.

Deep in pleasure, she knelt down quickly and dug her fingers into his pants, pulling them and his boxers down, but only managed to get them down to his ankles before Roxas pulled her back up for more. 'More' being snapping her bra open from the front while kissing her roughly, her bra falling to the floor.

She licked her way across his chest, and he shuddered in pleasure, throwing his head back. This distracted him long enough for her to completely remove his pants and boxers from his ankles. When she came back up, Roxas had dug his fingers into her panties, removing them as easily as anything else. She moaned heavily, launching herself at Roxas, wrapping her entire body against his.

It was bliss.

This time they didn't even make it to the bed.

They both moaned as they fell to the floor, then Roxas's hands roughly grabbed her breasts, making her gasp and moan as she gripped the floor for something to hold onto. He wasn't gentle at all, whether with the grabbing, the pinching, or licking. She enjoyed every second of it though, and enjoyed every sensation, she loved it that much. She didn't leave him completely unsatisfied though; her feet and legs rubbed all against his back, legs and butt.

They squirmed there on the floor, pleasuring each other as only they could. Still, Namine had enough, and she rolled them over, she now on top as she dragged her tongue against his chest, rubbing her genitals across his body, moaning at how it felt. He moaned and squirmed a bit under her touch, but he didn't neglect her breasts at all, only adding to the pleasure.

Then once again, Roxas rolled them back the other way, his tongue moving down to her genitals. This made her scream out of pleasure, moaning hard as he pleasured her in ways she didn't think possible. Her hands grasped his hair hard, screaming again as his tongue briefly dove inside her genitals, squirming under his tongue.

She was wrong. It was pure bliss.

And she couldn't have cared less how long or little they stayed there. She just loved the pleasure she was receiving, and giving to him.

Breathing heavily, her eyes glazed, she flipped him over with her feet, quickly getting back on top of him. She grasped his thing with her hand, pushing it down to be parallel with the floor, then 'sitting' on it with her genitals. She smirked a bit when she saw Roxas go a bit stiff from the pleasure of that, and she gripped his shoulders as she started moving up and down it. Not inside her, not yet, just moving herself across it.

"Please..." he rasped out, surprising her considerably; she didn't think he could even _talk_ during this crazed frenzy. "Let me take you..."

Even deep in the throes of pleasure, she found she could still talk as well... it was just really really hard. "I want you too..." she breathed out to him, kissing his lips hungrily. "But I stay up..."

Before he could ask what she meant, if he was even able to, she sat up slightly, letting his thing stick straight up againt. She touched her genitals to his tip, moaning at how good it felt, and he wasn't even inside yet. She wanted him badly though, and she wouldn't regret it ever.

After bracing herself, she impaled herself on him, crying out and throwing her head back as her barrier was broken.

"Namine?" he rasped out, his hands gripping her arms. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes half-opened, looking at him as she breathed heavily. His eyes, his expression, the way he moved, it all said he was still deep in his crazed frenzy. But his voice... it had been her Roxas's voice, the soft caring voice of her boyfriend. This touched her more than she could ever know; even when deep in his crazed frenzy, he was still the Roxas she loved, and not just some sexual alter-ego.

Her answer? She planted her lips on his fiercely, holding his face in her hands. He moaned in pleasure and relief, kissing her back passionately as he held her. This movement though disturbed her impaled status a bit, sending a wave of pleasure through her. Letting go of his lips but not his body, she sat up a bit, then she started screaming loudly as she moved up and down on his thing, Roxas doing so as well after a few seconds.

She bounced violently on him, moaning and screaming in pleasure, her breasts bouncing even harder than she was. From the loud noises Roxas was making, it was causing just as much pleasure to him as to her. She didn't last long though; she felt her orgasm building up in her lower belly, already wet and aroused from Roxas's thorough licking.

She screamed loudly into the air, stopping completely her orgasm spilled all over his thing inside her, slowly slumping forward onto Roxas. He held her gently as she fell slowly, both of them breathing heavily.

Some time later (not like she could tell how much though), she felt him slowly kiss her forehead. "Um..." she heard him say, his voice raspy, but... embarrassed? "I haven't, um... finished, Namine... should I?"

She didn't answer verbally, so she slowly tested it, by slowly pulling herself off him. The result made a raspy moan escape her; she was very sensitive down there, and if a slow motion did that, what would sheer thrusting do?

She clung to him, but one hand moved down his body, making him gasp in surprise. He threw his head back a little as her hand did it's work, moving up and down it's length, and going for as long as she needed to.

"Ah..." he gasped, still raspy. "I'm gonna..."

As soon as he said that, she moved up and down even more rapidly a few times, then slowly closed her entire palm over the very tip of his thing, her eyes closed. His seed poured into the palm of her hand, some dripping but she didn't care, waiting a minute before she moved her hand back up slowly.

Her vision blurry, she slowly touched the tip of her tongue to his seed. She didn't like it ultimately, but she had wanted to try, just to see.

Her blurry world whirled around a bit, and she slowly realized Roxas had picked her in his arms, completely supported as she clung to him. She felt a rush of cold on her sticky hand, washing off his seed. "Don't like it, hmm?" she heard, to which she slowly shook her head, but smiled a bit.

"No..." she whispered, caressing his neck with her other hand. "But I did like the feel of you..."

After that, she buried her head into his neck, curling against him. She did eventually feel him put the both of them in bed, but she fell asleep shortly afterward, Roxas following with a content smile.

And she had the exact same smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Two down, one to go ;)<strong>

**Roxas, he's normally shy and nervous, but after a little buildup, he snaps and becomes completely different, though he can still be soft. And Namine, she likes it rough, but she also likes having her way, when she can of course.**

**Now, how will our last couple be unique?**


	7. Chapter 5: Riku and Xion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters at all.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea I've had, hope you enjoy it. The title gives away what the girl's plans are ;) How they'll do it though, and what will happen, that'll I'll leave as a surprise. Under Sora and Kairi because they're the main POV characters.**

**Note:** all characters are 18 and over here

* * *

><p>It had been some time since the beach.<p>

Xion stood in the kitchen, washing dishes in the sink (it was her day to do them). She wore a simple grey-buttoned blouse, along with a dull-black skirt that reach her mid-thighs, and she had soap suds halfway up her sleeveless arms. And her thoughts were on Riku, as while doing the dishes was a required chore, it was boring.

Somewhere along the way, her thoughts on Riku drifted to beach-related ones.

Riku had been faking the entire time, as she had suspected... but he was still lacking in certain areas, which she'd been happy to teach him. Ever since then though, he would very often surprise her with quick touches or words. That was her Riku; he would make a move and she wouldn't see it coming. She didn't mind though, as she liked the way he touched her. And she'd been careful as well, taking the pill as early as the day after the beach.

He hadn't tried anything, not yet... well, he hadn't tried anything beyond simple touching. But in those simple touches, she found that he thought it was most sexy when she was only half-dressed. But not in the usual way though, no; say for example, if her panties were around her knees, or her bra was pushed up only a few inches above her breasts. She was half-dressed, but she was exposed at the same time.

And Riku thought she was most sexy when she was like that. And she liked it too, though she insisted on the occasional full-nude sessions, even if all they did was kiss.

Back in the present, Xion put the last dish on it's pile, washing the suds off her arms. She made a small sound of surprise when her back just brushed against a chest, but she smiled when Riku held her. "So how's it going?" she heard him ask, almost hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, the usual" she answered, smiling as his arms held her around the waist, though one arm was a bit close to her chest. "Boring, you know"

She heard him hum, and his arms shifted a bit. "Then... maybe you wanna break up that boredom?" she heard him whisper in her ear, making her giggle a bit. She loved it when he did that.

"How?" she asked, then she felt his hand move under her buttoned blouse, making her shiver a bit. Not in a bad way though, and she felt her heartbeat race slightly, having an idea what he had in mind.

"Oh... you naughty boy" she breathed at him, shivering with a smile as he unbuttoned her blouse button-by-button. She was enjoying this, the attention Riku was giving her, even more than the touching itself. "Truly, you are"

"Well, you know, I like how you react to my surprise touchings" she heard whispered in her ear, making her shiver again. Her hands moved behind herself, going up his shirt, making him shudder in delight. The arm position was a bit awkward, but neither noticed or cared.

His hands worked quickly, moving over her newly exposed skin, then working their way under her bra. Sure enough, he grabbed and pleasured her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples with his fingers. She tried to hold in the noises, to deny Riku the pleasure and make him work harder for it (she liked to mess with him), but soon enough, whimpers escaped her closed mouth.

"Oh, someone's liking this" he whispered huskily, sending more thrills through her, but she giggled back. Her hands moved downward, making him stiffen in surprise and pleasure.

"But I like to mess with you too" she whispered back with a giggled, rubbing her back against his chest, her hands on a certain thing.

He shuddered a bit from the pleasure, but he worked against it, pleasuring her harder with his hands. In a way, it was a battle of endurance; who would give into the pleasure first?

They went and they went at each other, but eventually, Riku's hands fell from her chest. She smirked, leaning against Riku with a giggle, giving his lips a quick kiss. "I win" she whispered a bit smugly.

"Yeah..." he breathed out, then he chuckled. "Only round 1 though"

She gasped as Riku gently bent her over the kitchen counter, one hand firmly keeping her there. She was about to both ask what he was doing and half-heartedly protest this treatment, but then she felt the fingers of his other hand on her legs.

Pulling her panties halfway down her thighs.

She blushed harder, having an idea what he had planned, and knowing full well she'd lose round 2 easily like this. "Riku..." she breathed out, still intending to give him that protest.

"My turn" she heard him say, then her body more or less pleasurably shuddered when she felt his hard thing against her genitals.

He started rubbing against her, making her body go weak from the pleasure, even as she moaned and screamed. She tried to deny him, to make him work harder, but it was much harder than before to do so. Sure, he wasn't inside her, just rubbing against her genitals with the long part, but still.

She didn't know how long this went on, but he drew it out, along with her moans and screams of pleasure. When he eventually stopped, she rested against the counter, which had warmed slightly from her body heat.

"I win... round 2" she heard him say, with a bit of a rasp. It sounded like it pleasured him as much as it did her.

But at the moment, she was too aroused and hot to care much about winning the rounds. She wanted Riku, and by the sound of it, Riku wanted her too, even if he hadn't said it yet.

So while he didn't notice, she moved her butt against his genitals, touching his tip to her entrance. And with one quick deep breath, pushed herself on him.

She cried out in pleasure and pain as her barrier was broken, while Riku stiffed from both the pleasure and the surprise at this. "Xion! Are you okay?" he said almost immediately, his hands moving to her back and cheek.

She didn't answer right away, but as the pain started to recede, she found the strength to do so. "Y... Yeah... I'm okay..." she rasped out, moaning slightly at the feeling of Riku inside her, especially in this bent-over position.

She heard a sigh of relief, Riku relaxing against her, but his breathing was still a bit heavy. "Then... what do you... what do you want...?" she heard faintly, Riku struggling to ask her.

She didn't think she could talk again right away, so she got what strength she had, and starting moving against him. The result made both of them rasp out in pleasure, though Riku also had some surprise in his rasp.

After a few seconds of this, Riku got what she was doing, and he started moving inside her himself. This made both of them moan, though she did so more than he did, her body bouncing violently from the thrusting. She loved every second of it though, along with every sensation... it might as well have been heaven she was feeling.

They had started slow, but as their desires rose, they got faster and faster. Riku would always feel for what she was doing, like how hard or fast, and would do his best to alter his pace to hers. All the while, their sensations kept building and building inside them, getting ready to explode.

Eventually, she screamed loudly into the night, then slumped against the kitchen counter. Her eyes rolled back into her head in bliss, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath, vaguely feeling Riku's seed spilling inside her. He lay against her as well, his own breathing heavy as he struggled for control. They didn't know how long they stayed that way, but they just layed there against each other.

Riku seemed to recover faster than she did. She felt the touch of his fingers on her legs, slowly and shakily pulling her panties back, after he had removed his thing of course. In addition, he slowly and gently pulled her back up from the bent-over position. She more or less collapsed against his chest, but he held her firmly and gently against him, with one hand too. With the other, he carefully and slowly buttoned her blouse back up.

"Can we..." she rasped out, surprising herself as much as Riku. "Can we call... this round... a draw, please?"

She didn't see it, but Riku smiled, holding her gently. "Of course, my dear"

After that, he turned her around a bit so she could walk, supporting her weight with his help. It was still too early for bed, so he gently took them to their bedroom, to get a change of clothes for her. And after that, to the bathtub, to wash off any lingering juices.

Despite wanting to fall asleep in the hot waters, Xion didn't, prefering to just lean on Riku. But when the time came for bed, she just went to it and fell down, falling asleep almost insteady. Riku had been a dear though, properly tucking her in bed beside him, falling asleep shortly afterward.

With the same smile she had.

* * *

><p><strong>All three lemons, done ;)<strong>

**Riku, prefers his girl half-dressed and sees it as very sexy, along with a healthly 'competition', but he does care for her pleasure. Xion, she likes to mess with him, make him work for it, but it's hard when she's being pleasured by his touch.**

**And now, this fanfiction is truly done ;)**


End file.
